Lavender
by NekyuToi
Summary: Wesker, along with his leather-clad assistant Rebecca and his loyal group 'The Foul Four', gains control of Baltimore with a new strain of the T-virus. Can Barry and Jill overcome their troubled past and save the day once more?
1. 1,000 Points

Lavender

_Resident Evil and anything related to it is owned by Capcom._

_Chapter 1: 1000 Points._

It had been a tiresome day for Jill Valentine, and the first thing she was going to do when she got back to her apartment was to sink into a long, hot bath. The slow day had begun rather well, with her receiving an urgent phone-call from S.T.A.R.S. H.Q. Little did she know that they only needed her to run to the supermarket to buy a new coffee machine. Resisting the urge to fill her misogynistic male colleagues with bullets, she had spent the rest of the day filling paper cut-outs of zombies full of holes, using a stock pistol that they kept in the arms cabinet; seldom did she use her beloved Beretta now, which had saved her life on many occasions.

Sipping at some hot tea she had made, she ran her ringers against the surface of the water; it was at a perfect temperature. Quickly setting aside her mug, which had the face of one of her team members across the front (for she had a _huge _crush on him), she began to untie the belt which held her pink, soft bathrobe together. She hesitated, seeing the face of her team member on the mug staring at her. She chuckled a little to herself, and then turned the mug the other way; she knew it was childish, but what the heck. On the mug was the face of a man called Barry, who had been by her side during the 'mansion incident'. At least, that's what she chose to remember; in reality, he had ditched her to go and find Wesker, running into her a few times and fobbing her off with some ammo. Completely naked now, Jill stood slowly into the bath and lowered herself into the warm water, feeling the stress of the day release itself through the luxurious vapours of lavender. Shutting her eyes tightly, she blindly fumbled for her pack of Lucky Strikes, pulling one out of its packet and sending the rest to the floor. She placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it with a Zippo lighter that she had found during the 'mansion incident'; she held onto any old tat she found, if it still worked.

Jill became pensive as she sat in the bath-tub; thinking about the day she had just gone through, she asked herself if her life had really become that boring. Was she now just a tea-girl for the men in the office? Where were the days when she was blasting the heads off zombies and launching grenades into the mouths of deformed monstrosities created by the Umbrella Corporation? She had accepted that those days were all over now; the S.T.A.R.S. Team had become simply a joke now, a relic of the last century that was best forgotten by the governments of today. She cast her mind to Barry, the only man she had ever loved; what would he be doing at this precise moment? Would he also be alone with his thoughts, pining for what once was?

_Meanwhile, in Baltimore..._

"This is Beta team, now past the border of Baltimore. Over." a voice crackled over the radio. Barry could barely hear it over the propellers of the helicopter in which he was riding, that had also just passed the border to Baltimore.

"Affirmed. Over." he replied back, over the radio. He glanced at his watch: 1:12a.m.; visibility was bad, and the clouds didn't help much. He brushed the sweat away from his forehead with a gloved hand, his heart beating at the thought of another 'Raccoon City' incident. Could it really be happening again? Barry thought that the Umbrella Corporation had long since gone.

He thought back to the case file which had brought him here: in a small city in Baltimore, called Dog City, whole families had been brutally murdered in the night, their corpses half-eaten. If this was another outbreak of the T-virus, it had to be dealt with sharpish; the American government certainly couldn't launch another attack against its own cities again.

_Back in Jill's apartment..._

Jill grabbed her aviator jacket and ran out of the door, a smile planted firmly on her lips; it was that time again. Clutching her car-keys to her breast, she pushed the elevator button repeatedly and awaited its ascent as she paced up and down. When it arrived, she literally jumped inside and punched the button for the Parking Lot. Checking her hair in the mirror within the elevator, she inhaled deeply and exhaled after the count of five in an attempt to calm herself. After a minute the elevator reached its destination, and Jill stepped outside. She walked towards her car, unlocking it with the remote control attached to the keyring. Opening the door, she entered inside and jammed the ignition key in; the car roared into life.

Speeding down the dark, quiet streets at 80mph, Jill laughed manically; racing down the many streets in the city she lived in was one of the only forms of real excitement she got out of life anymore, nothing else she did really compared to the thrill she received from her former S.T.A.R.S. Days. Slamming her foot down on the accelerator as she espied an old lady 100m down the road, she violently pulled the steering wheel to the right and drove onto the pavement, accelerating rapidly towards the helpless senior citizen! With a loud scream, the car plowed into the old woman at 100mph and sent her flying over the dashboard, her Zimmer frame rocketing over the building adjacent to the sidewalk! Jill didn't bother to look into the rear-view mirror as she drove away into the night, her eyes streaming with tears as she laughed uncontrollably; the excitement was overwhelming! She mentally added 1000 points to her mind's scoreboard, which was how much an old lady was worth. She would add a further 500 points if she wasn't caught on CCTV when it inevitably came on the news the next day.

_Back in the helicopter..._

Barry swung open the helicopter's side door as the flying vehicle landed in a field within the city's limits. As the noise of the propellers died down, and he could again hear himself think, he jumped down from the helicopter and took out his beloved magnum which he enjoyed waving around in people's faces. This time he would go in alone due to his own special request; the last time he went in with a group of people they were either killed or eaten. Or Jill Valentine. He shuddered as he thought of her name again; he had met many lunatics in his quest to neutralise the threat of the Umbrella Corporation, but Jill was something else.

Stalking through the night, he breathed deeply as his heart raced. He drew nearer and nearer to the city; it was quiet, and he hadn't seen a soul since he departed from the helicopter 15 minutes ago. Eventually coming onto a street, he looked up and down the road; there were no cars in sight. Readying his Colt .45, he jogged across the road towards a gas station and peered through the window; still, there was nobody. Where could everybody be? Usually gas stations were open throughout the night, and this one still had its lights on, the door open and the gas pumps turned on.

Entering inside the gas station, Barry suddenly felt very stupid. Grabbing a chocolate bar that lay nearby on a shelf, he unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. He felt stupid for wasting time; he knew everyone was dead and that a huge catastrophe had happened, so he resigned himself to stop wasting time visiting small-time places and think about what he could do to stop this virus threat. Last time, the threat was contained by the use of explosives... more precisely the US Government bombing it to hell. This was not an option now, due to some stupid UN Law that came about recently. So what could he do?

"Explosives, explosives..." he thought, his mouth wording his thoughts.

He clicked his fingers as his eyes smiled with glee; he could simply stay here in the gas station and get drunk while the Beta team sorted it out!


	2. Waltz of the Cars

Chapter 2: Waltz of the Cars

"Barry Burton is still in the gas station, your highness." came a quiet voice from the shadows. In a dark room somewhere within the state, two people stood around a large LCD screen, which was divided up into many segments; each one gave a different view of Dog City via a small camera which was hidden in everyday objects, such as a lamppost, or a trash can.

"I can see that, Rebecca." came a sharp, British accent from in front of the large screen. The blonde British man turned his head sharply as the one he called Rebecca stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in black leather bondage gear, she folded her arms to show him how cross she was and exhaled deeply through her nostrils.

"Listen, pal." she started, confidently. "I haven't got much to do around here, so you could at least treat what I _do _do with some respect, OK?"

The blonde British man stood silent for a while as Rebecca got angrier and angrier at his defiance.

"Okay, you win." he submitted, sighing deeply.

"Thank you, Wesker." she smiled, sarcastically, as she snapped the leather bra strap that barely covered her small breasts. "Do you want a cup of tea or something? I'm getting sick of staring at these stupid screens. I know you're used to it, right, but I'd rather be doing something else." she sighed, staring at her nails,which were painted black.

"Yes, fine. Go; two sug-"

"I know, I know." she cried, waving her hand in his face and walking off toward the kitchen. Wesker turned back to the screen, glad to be rid of her; he did so find the bodies of women unattractive. It didn't help that Rebecca Chambers insisted on wearing black bondage leather gear ever since she defected from S.T.A.R.S. Staring intently at the segment which contained Barry, Wesker wiped the sweat from his brow; Barry had been in the gas station now for at least an hour, sampling the various spirits that were kept behind the counter.

"What the hell is he doing?" Wesker whispered under his breath, in his British accent.

_Back in Jill's apartment..._

Lying down on her plush pink sofa, Jill held a faint smile on her lips as she gripped tightly onto a glass of coffee liqueur. She _so _did like the taste of coffee liqueur, and it relaxed her after a long night's driving. Sipping again at her drink, she jumped suddenly as her fax machine beeped into life. Falling down from the sofa into a heap on the floor, she picked herself up and ran over the machine as it spewed out a piece of paper. Tearing it from the machine before it had even completed printing, she hastily read it:

- TOP SECRET - STARS MEMBER JILL V. 20934 -

EMERGENCY OUTBREAK CONFIRMED IN BALTIMORE, DOG CITY. RENDEVOUZ WITH B. BURTON AT 800 HOURS UNDER CODENAME LAVENDER. OVER.

B. BURTON'S GPS TAG: .22

Her heart raced fast as she read it, sweat dripping from every pore. Without even bothering to get changed from her pink bathrobe, she grabbed her Beretta and a clip of ammo and flew out the door.

Inside her car, she hurtled down the street towards Baltimore at over 100mph; to think that she would team up with Barry again! Oh, how she had longed for this day! She glanced quickly at the clock on the dashboard, which read 5:42a.m.; she had plenty of time, as it would only take two hours to reach Dog City at the speed she was doing. She punched her car radio hard in an attempt to ease her mind; the radio blurted into life, the Waltz of the Flowers suddenly playing in the car. Losing herself to the music, she swayed on the steering wheel in time with the music; luckily for her the roads were pretty quiet, as everyone within a 200 mile radius was either dead or zombified.

After the song had finished playing, the radio announcer spoke for a little bit and then played another piece of music that she held dearly, the waltz from Swan Lake. Clicking her feet together in happiness, she once again swayed the car in time to the music, unaware of the car which was pursuing behind her...

With a huge crash, the car behind her rammed into her! Screaming out in fright, she glanced into the rear-view mirror; the driver looked like a zombie! But how could it possibly be driving a car? Her thoughts were racing furiously as she swerved to avoid another blow from the assailant, the music still blaring loudly from the radio. Slowing down a little, the car came up beside her, the zombie looking directly at her and smiling; all of its teeth were missing and blood was pouring down its face. Was this a new type of sentient zombie? Grimacing at the sight, she quickly rammed into the side of the zombie's car, sending it careering off the side of the road; luckily for Jill, they were driving on a mountain side, so the zombie and its car went flying down 1000 feet to an explosive end. Cheering and hollering at her victory, Jill continued on towards Baltimore, her thoughts fixated on meeting Barry again. Entering his GPS co-ordinates that she had received through the fax machine, she drew ever closer towards him as he lay in the gas station, completely intoxicated.

_Back in Wesker's evil lair, somewhere in Baltimore..._

Rebecca stood in the filthy kitchen, attempting valiantly to scrape the rust from the only cup that Wesker owned. Sighing deeply, she wished she had turned evil for someone else now; she had thought that Wesker's lair would be something a bit better than this. Looking around her, the kitchen was dark, dank and cluttered, and she swore she could hear rats during the night. She gritted her teeth as she rubbed hard at the metal cup with the scouring pad while the kettle boiled; she _knew _Wesker would bitch if she was late with his cup of tea again. Failing at removing the rust, she set the cup down and waited for the kettle to boil. As she waited, she picked up a massive shotgun and posed with it in a full-length mirror; she felt incredibly sexy in her leather bondage gear as she rubbed the shotgun up and down her body. She knew Wesker didn't appreciate her beauty, but wait until Barry saw her!

Placing the shotgun back down on the dining table, as she got bored of looking at herself, she thought back to the time when she defected. At the time she was feeling really low; under-appreciated and virtually ignored by her male colleagues, she had even received absolutely no credit for her part in the Raccoon City incident. That was the last straw for her; she had found and contacted Wesker and agreed to change sides to live with him in his evil lair and help him with his evil experiments. She knew she would be selling her soul to the devil, but at least she could be sexy whilst doing it.


	3. The Foul Four

Chapter 3: The Foul Four

Staring out of the window in his darkened bedroom, Wesker sat alone upon a pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. His elbow resting on the windowsill, he placed his chin firmly in his hand and exhaled deeply; things were not going very well for him. Sure, he had successfully recuperated and released a new strain of the T-virus, but it didn't feel as good as it used to. He could see that Barry Burton had become apathetic to the situation, if his sudden interest in alcohol was anything to go by. Quickly pulling the curtains shut, he stood up and decided to see what Rebecca was up to; he didn't _really _enjoy her company, as she was rather **annoying, **but he thought it would be better than simply speaking to himself.

Wesker stalked along the cold, dark corridors of his secret lair somewhere in Baltimore as he headed towards the kitchen where he thought he might find his partner, Rebecca. Releasing the lock system on the electronic door, it slid open, allowing him to step inside. The kitchen was rather messy; pots and pans lay here and there, and it was obvious that it hadn't seen a cleaner in quite a few years. Wesker wasn't too surprised, as kitchens were often the victims of neglect when takeaways were so _good. _Just as he suspected, Rebecca was sat at the dining table, typing rapidly on a laptop he had supplied her with. To be fair, she helped a little: she kept Wesker informed of who was in the vicinity; what anti-zombie measures the government was currently taking, and such things as that. She was even in control of the armory, and trained his subordinates in the use of delicate firearms such as flamethrowers for if the need should arise.

Wesker currently had four subordinates who worked for him and held various positions within his secret lair; they were known as **The Foul Four: **

_The first subordinate was a man named Billy Coen, who worked under the title of __**Propagator**__; it was his job to ensure that the T-virus was successfully spread throughout Baltimore, yet contained only within this area. With his dark slicked-back hair, aggressive tattoos which covered a muscular frame and his care-free attitude, he had instantly captured Rebecca's heart; she had attempted to seduce him many times, but he had always declined: work came first. As Billy shared a history with Wesker's leather-clad partner, he held such a high position within the secret lair. That, and Wesker found him cute. _

_The second subordinate was an 18 year old girl named Sherry Birkin. A schizophrenic nymphomaniac with an obsession for anything that could kill, Sherry was one of Wesker's most loyal subordinates, and closest friends. Standing 5'6'', with long blonde hair and a pretty face which soothed the heart of any onlooker, it was easy to let your guard down around her, allowing her to pull out her signature Swiss army knife and slit your throat. Although it was difficult to hold a conversation with her, as she was a habitual masturbator with no internal inhibition, she was invaluable when it came to a fight. Sherry currently held the title of __**Defender,**__ and it was her job to patrol the area around Wesker's secret lair lest the S.T.A.R.S. team or any other external force should try to break their way in. Wesker felt sorry for the person who ran into her, that's for sure._

_The third subordinate was a man named Jack Krauser, a very well built man in his late thirties who had broken the hearts, and necks, of many men and women. Standing 6'3'', he imposed all in his presence, especially with the various scars over parts of his face and body. Working for Wesker under the title of __**Advisor, **__it was his job to research new strains of chemical warfare, arrange future plans, maintain the general upkeep of the secret lair and also to iron Wesker's clothes. Since Wesker met Jack, he was smitten, and the two had been lovers ever since, thus he never strayed too far from his side. _

_The final subordinate was actually the former US President's daughter, Ashley Graham; sick of her rich lifestyle and the upper class society which was forced upon her, she had escaped from her home under the ruse of a kidnapping, and decided to work for Wesker under the title of __**Femme Fatale, **__a title she had chosen herself. It was her job to kill any survivors in the city, and also any external forces who may attempt to stop their evil plans._

"What are you doing?" Rebecca suddenly asked, bringing Wesker back to reality. "You've been stood there for five minutes just staring out into space. I'm sure you've seen the mess here before." she sighed, dragging at a Marlboro cigarette that she held lightly in her delicate fingers.

"Sorry." he coughed, pulling his leather gloves on tighter. "I kind of zoned out there for a moment."

"I feel the same way whenever I'm in here too. Anyway, come and look at this." she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in front of the laptop's monitor. "Look what our CCTV camera caught on the outskirts of the city just ten minutes ago." she said, the professional tone in her voice coming through. Wesker preferred it like that; her voice was whiny when she nagged. After a few clicks and button presses, a video came up on the screen.

The video was only a three-second recording, but it showed quite clearly a car hurtling down the motorway towards Dog City at about one hundred miles per hour. Pausing the video as the car reached centre-screen, Rebecca zoomed in on the driver.

"Guess who?" she smirked, jabbing at the screen.

"Jill Valentine." Wesker sighed.

"Think it could be trouble?" she asked, dragging again on her cigarette.

"I cannot say. If she is as useful as Barry Burton then I don't think so. However, it would probably be best to send out Ashley just in case."

"All right then; I'm guessing that she's going to rendezvous with Barry, so do you want them both neutralised?" she asked, clicking away on the keys as she started to message Ashley's smartphone.

"No!" Wesker quickly started, placing his hand on hers. "Just get rid of Jill. I'd like to see more of Barry." he said, wickedly.

"_I bet you would." _Rebecca whispered, as she began to click away again.

"What was that?"

"'Understood'".


	4. Boom BangABang

Chapter 4: Boom Bang-A-Bang

Gazing down into an empty bottle of whiskey that he had procured from the gas station's shelf, Barry spat out in disgust and threw it onto the ground, causing it to explode into many shards of glass. Feeling that perhaps he should do something, he sat up against one of the broken refrigerators which lined one of the walls. As if his P.S.S. (Personal S.T.A.R.S. Smartphone) had read his mind, it beeped into life. Focusing his eyes to read the message which had come on the small screen, he brought the P.S.S. closer to his unshaven face.

_'Barry,' _it read, _'our GPS satellite indicates that you haven't moved in almost an hour. Are you dead?' _

Sighing deeply, he punched out a reply and shoved the phone back into his pocket. The reply read: _'gt knckd out, nw movng. XxxXxxX'. _

Standing up from his own vomit and the various spirits which he had spilled on the floor, he pulled out his Colt .45 and kissed the barrel; this gun could give him the heart to do anything. Besides, the effects of the alcohol had awakened a fiery passion for blood and gore within him. Walking hastily over to the exit, he left the gas station and continued along the road towards the police station, in hopes of finding more information about what had happened here.

_Meanwhile, 20 miles away..._

Dragging on a Lucky Strike as the radio blurted out some 80s pop music, Jill bobbed her head in time with the music as she hurtled at breakneck speed in her car towards Dog City, and Barry Burton. Full of energy at the thought of seeing the man she had once loved again, she couldn't help but put the music on and dance, despite the horrific scenes of bloodshed and gore she could see just outside her window. As she drove by she could see heaps of dead bodies half-eaten; zombies shuffling here and there, their flesh peeling from their skeletal bodies. Jill wasn't stupid; she wasn't going to stop and waste precious ammo on these tools.

The GPS receiver in her car suddenly burst into life as she drew nearer to her destination: Barry Burton; she must have been five minutes away by now. Smiling with glee, she shoved her foot down on the clutch and changed the gear as she ascended a hill; just as she passed a gas station, there was a huge explosion as a rocket slammed into the back of her car, sending it flying forward and flipping it over. Jill's car spun wildly as it continued down the road, eventually coming to a stop outside an elementary school.

Coughing and splurting due to the noxious fumes from the explosion, Jill crawled away from the wreckage; she was glad to be alive. The car completely exploded then, just as she was at a safe distance.

"Phew!" Jill exclaimed, rubbing the sweat away from her brow with her hand; she noticed that she still had a cigarette planted between her fingers, but it was covered in soot now. Attempting to drag on it, it only caused her to cough more. She threw it away and proceeded to stand up, picking up the shotgun that she had brought with her in the car, dragging it with her as she had crawled away. "Now who the fuck did that?" Jill screamed, loading a cartridge into the shotgun.

"You're not welcome here!" came a sweet voice from somewhere Jill couldn't discern. She looked about wildly in search for the source, but couldn't see much through the darkness, the fog and the smoke of the explosion.

"Who's there?" Jill cried. "Come out, you little bitch!"

"Hey!" her attacked suddenly yelled; Jill shot her head upwards towards the cry. Her attacker was standing on the gas station roof, posing wildly as if she was on the catwalk and clutching a bazooka in both hands. She was blonde, and very pretty; she wore a black catsuit and heavy makeup. "Dodge this, you scabby bitch!" the attacker laughed wildly, raising the bazooka and steadying the aim to fire at Jill once more.

Without hesitation, as she knew she would be killed instantly if she didn't act now, Jill quickly dove forward and pulled her trusty Beretta from its holster. In what seemed like a split second to her attacked, Jill shot at one of the gas station pumps... the one which had been left unhooked and allowed to spill all over the place. In an instant the gas station burst into flames, and then suddenly let out a huge explosion; the building was destroyed in an instant. Jill was sent flying back due to the impact, and landed hard on the concrete behind her. Quickly looking again to where her attacker was, she saw the cat-suited figure jumped from the gas station roof as it was launched from the air. Jill watched on in awe as the cat-suited figure swung from electricity pole to electricity pole with what must have been a 'hookwire', something used to go up and down vertical slopes, or swing from things.

Exhaling deeply in relief as her attacked vanished into the night, Jill rubbed the soot from her now pitch-black face. Lying down on her back to catch her breath, she fumbled around blindly for her packet of Lucky Strikes; they were nowhere to be found.

"Shit." she muttered. "They must have been in the car..."

Rolling back onto her front, Jill forced herself to stand as she once again picked her shotgun up from the ground. Attaching it to the magnetised holder on her back, she holstered her Beretta and pulled out of P.S.S.; it showed her the location of Barry Burton relative to her location. With a smile, she noted that he was at the police station. According to the P.S.S., it was only five minutes away. With bootless haste she ran up the street towards the police station, completely oblivious to her attacker watching her... planning her next move...


	5. Thrice

Chapter 5: Thrice

The police station was dark and quiet, and Barry Burton was extremely nervous as he entered into the reception area.

"Where the hell are all the zombies?" he muttered to himself as he glanced around the area; there was nobody here except a dozen dead bodies that lay still in the corner. He slowly approached them, and saw that they were half-eaten. Nothing new, then.

Leaving the corpses alone, he moved slowly towards the large oaken desk which sat in the middle of the room. On it where files scattered here and there, and also a personal computer; as the power was out, the computer did not work, but Barry could get a look at all the files. Wondering why they were scattered about, he rummaged through them a little and read the contents. Many of them were half-burnt and illegible, but he could make out a few paragraphs.

…_in the vicinity. Abnormal activity: numerous assaults and murders originating the leisure section of the city: Dog Square. What could the origin... – several buildings hired out under the name U. R. Fukt; possible investigation required?_

Dog Square was the area of the city where all the night clubs were, and the principal gathering spot of the hookers and drug dealers. Could this area somehow be related to the new outbreak? As it was his only lead, and Barry could not be bothered to search the entire police station, he assumed there was a connection, and set out towards his new destination: Dog Square...

_Meanwhile, outside the police station..._

Jill Valentine's heart skipped a beat as she crouched near a broken window that gave a view of the reception area of the police station; there he was! Barry Burton! She hadn't seen him for years. Her pulse racing at the thought of meeting him again, she quickly holstered her pistol and slowly approached the entrance. She pushed it open, and the door creaked on its hinges as it swung inward.

"Freeze!" she shouted, at the top of her lungs. Barry, shocked at such an outburst, threw all the files he was holding in the air and let out a yelp. Quickly fumbling with his magnum, he turned it towards Jill.

"... Jill?" he cried, raising his magnum and squinting his eyes. Was it really her? "What are you doing here?" he asked, angrily. Holstering his gun, he drew closer to her; she was visibly blushing.

"I was sent here by H.Q.'s request, silly." she sighed, flicking her hair out of her face. "I _do _still work for S.T.A.R.S. you know."

Barry was confused; he thought she had been fired ages ago due to her neglect in the 'Raccoon City' incident, where she nearly killed four S.T.A.R.S. member with a rocket launcher.

"_You _are my back-up?" he asked, disbelievingly; this case suddenly got very stressful.

"Well, I was sent here to assist you." she said, drawing closer to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She gazed into his ice-blue eyes with affection as she smiled widely; a sudden wave of nostalgia flooded over her. Pulling out her P.S.S., she keyed in a few commands and sent a message to H.Q., informing them that she had made contact with Barry.

"Well, ..." he began, unable to find words to speak. "I, um... it's good to have you here." he lied. "I'm going to follow a lead I found, so why don't you check this police station for any survivors?" he asked, rather firmly.

"Oh, man!" she spat. "I always get the boring jobs. Wouldn't it be safer if we just stuck together?"

"But the survivors..." he argued, weakly.

"There _are _no survivors; can't you see? It's pretty much us, a bunch of corpses and the odd zombie here and there."

Barry sighed; it was almost impossible to get rid of her. Lowering his head in defeat, he explained to her the lead he had found. Jill walked around for a little bit, seemingly in deep thought.

"Perhaps, perhaps." she muttered. "It's worth checking out. But we have to be careful."

"The zombies, yeah, I know." Barry smiled, walking towards the exit.

"No, not just them!" she burst out, grabbing his arm and blocking his path. "I was almost killed by some strange girl wearing a cat-suit. She seemed awfully familiar, too."

"A cat-suit? You gotta be kidding me." he laughed, brushing away her hand and continuing on to the exit.

"That's right!" a voice suddenly screamed out from outside! Barry and Jill froze as they turned their heads towards the cry.

"Move!" Jill cried out, jumping Barry and pushing him to the floor with her landing on top of him. A whistling noise and a line of smoke passed speedily over their heads as they lay on the floor, and behind them a huge explosion rocketed out as the desk with all the files on it was blown into a thousand pieces!

"Damn bitch!" the voice outside screamed again, angered at missing her target once more. Ashley Graham, who was the assassin in the cat-suit, threw her now empty bazooka onto the floor in disgust. Pulling out a massive magnum which would put Barry's to shame, she kicked down the door to the police station and fired wildly into the air, hoping to hit her target, Jill. After her ammo had depleted, she gazed around the room, a manic glint in her eye, hoping to see the bullet-ridden corpse of Jill lying on the floor. However, there was no one here!

"Quickly, run!" Jill whispered, pushing and prodding Barry as they made their escape through the police station. They ran down the darkened corridors, hearts pounding as they heard distant screams and shouts from reception.

"I'm running!" he spat back.

"Quick, in here!" Jill cried, dragging Barry to a halt and pulling a nearby door open. Inside was a near pitch-black staircase that led down into the basement. Unbeknownst to Jill, Barry had a profound fear of dark, enclosed spaces.

"Um, Jill.." he began, his voice audibly shaking.

"No time!" Jill cried, seeing the assassin in the cat-suit standing at the end of the hallway, a grenade launcher in one hand and a smile plastered over her face.

"Game over." Ashley laughed, as she raised the grenade launcher and pulled the trigger. The grenade shot out of the barrel with a pop and bounced down the hallway towards her target; she didn't really want to kill Barry too, but it seemed that Jill wouldn't leave his side.

Without hesitation, Jill grabbed Barry's arm and pulled violently, launching both of them down the staircase. They rolled down the concrete stairs, each step pounding painfully into their soft bodies. A huge gust of hot air enveloped the hallway and the staircase as the grenade exploded, sending a wave of fire down the stairs. Thankfully for the S.T.A.R.S. members, they were now in a heap at the bottom and out of harm's way. Clenching her teeth at the pain, Jill stood up quickly and opened the heavy metal door at the bottom of the staircase; it swung open with an awful squeal as the rusty hinges disagreed with the door. Once she had dragged Barry inside, she slammed it shut behind her and dead-bolted it, denying access to anybody outside.

After the smoke of the grenade had cleared, Ashley took out a now-lit cigarette out of her mouth and smiled slowly. Expecting to see the burnt corpses of her targets, her face turned completely red when she realised that nobody was there. Screaming and swearing, she threw down her grenade launcher and ran down the hallway, pulling the huge magnum out of its holster again. When she reached the door to the staircase, she didn't hesitate to once again fire wildly down the stairs, in a manic attempt to subdue Jill, the only person who had avoided her murder attempts _three _times.

Even though it was dark, Ashley could see that there was nobody down there; they must have entered into the basement.

"The fools." she whispered to herself, as she calmly holstered her magnum and walked back towards reception. She knew that they couldn't stay down there forever, and she would be waiting for when they decided to come out...


	6. Nobody Else

Chapter 6: No-one Else

Wesker was irritated; five minutes ago he had received a radio transmission from Ashley, informing him that she had failed _thrice _at killing Jill Valentine. Not only that, but she had disobeyed orders and made an attempt on Barry's life twice. He wasn't annoyed that she had failed in killing them, but rather that she was too much of a beginner in games such as this.

To Wesker, it was pretty simple; throw some hazards in the way of the 'heroes' but allow them to get dangerously close to ruining his plan. It _so _did bore him when his enemies were too easy to kill, as it presented no real challenge, and thus rendered the whole point of killing thousands of people null. Ashley Graham however, did whatever she could to try and kill his enemies as soon as they had arrived onto the scene! That was not the way the game worked, and he hoped one day that she would learn that.

After he had heard her transmission, he ordered her to return back to the base with the excuse of 'further training', and went to his bedroom to research his subjects more via his laptop computer. Currently he was developing new species by splicing the DNA of regular human beings with DNA corrupted by the T-virus after several weeks. So far, the experiments hadn't gone well; the subjects had died in early testing. But now, his experiments were soaring with success, and he had created some of the most gruesome monstrosities known to man. He was glad that the T-virus made everything look naturally scary, too.

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen... _

Rebecca rubbed the sweat from her forehead and sighed deeply as she stood over the filthy kitchen sink, yet again scrubbing Wesker's metal mug clean; she needed a cup of tea, and she certainly wasn't going to drink out of a dirty cup. As she was about to give up in disgust, she heard a noise behind her as the door to the kitchen was closed. Quickly spinning around, she let out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of Billy Coen, staring at her in disbelief.

"Don't tell me he's got you scrubbing pots and pans." he said coolly, a lit cigarette held in his hand.

"I wanted a cup of tea." she replied with a sharp tone; she liked him a lot, but she didn't want him to know that. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice breathless, as if she was bored.

"I've come to check up on you." he replied, eying her up as she stood in front of him in her black leather bondage gear.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. So, bye then." she turned her head around and winked at him.

Unable to control himself any longer, Billy grabbed her arm softly and spun her around to face him. In an instant their lips were locked in a passionate kiss that seemed to last an eternity. He had grown aroused at the thought of her body wrapped in black leather, and had the urge to take off his clothes and take her here in the kitchen. He knew that she liked him; he had seen the glances she had given him when she thought that he wasn't looking. He had seen the desire in her eyes from the first moment they had met, many years ago on that death train.

"Oh, Bill." Rebecca moaned, as her moist lips drew away from his for a moment. "I didn't think you liked me..." she continued, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Oh, Rebecca." he replied, his breathing deep and labored. "Since I first laid eyes on you I've wanted you. But at the beginning you were so pure, and so naïve. I couldn't bring myself to be with such an innocent girl. Yet now, your pure menace and evil excites me; the clothes you wear, the evil schemes you plotted... all of it and you is what I want..." The words came fast, like a river of love streaming from his mouth. Rebecca was taken aback; she had no idea he felt this way.

"Oh, Billy." she replied. "I've always liked you; but at the start it was like those set of justice scales. My sense of duty outweighed the feelings I had for you. Now I can express them..." her voice turned quiet, and she suddenly went bright red.

"Say it." he ordered her, grabbing her shoulders delicately and bringing his face close to hers. She could smell the peppermint on his breath which came from his lips, which were begging to be kissed.

"I want you, Billy. I want every part of your body entwined with mine." her voice became louder and louder as her feelings burst out of her like water from a dam. "Make love to me!" she cried out, as she tugged at his white, stained vest and starting to kiss his neck.

Unable to control himself, Billy ran his hands down her toned, slim body and brought them up again, to cup her firm, large breasts. She moaned in pleasure as she unhooked her leather bra and revealed them to him. Wishing to join her, Billy stood back for a moment and literally ripped off his vest.

"Oh, Bill!" she laughed, cutely. "I _so _did love that vest."

"Don't worry, babe." he smiled, placing his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "I've got many more in my quarters."

She bit her bottom lip and looked away, shyly.

"Well, let's go then." she seductively suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him out in the corridor, towards his quarters.

_Meanwhile, in the police station basement..._

Lying on the floor in a heap were Barry and Jill, covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Moaning deeply, Barry rolled over onto his back to face the ceiling. The basement was pitch-black, and he couldn't see anything.

"Jill?" he grunted, finding it difficult to speak after taking such a beating. "Are you... are you dead?"

"Don't worry." she coughed, rolling beside him. "I'm alive."

Letting out a huge sigh, Barry mustered all of his remaining strength and flicked on the flashlight which was attached to his chest-holster. A small beam of light shot forward, allowing Barry and Jill to see the dull, concrete ceiling of the basement.

"What do we do now?" Jill asked, quietly. "Do you think she's still out there, waiting for us?"

"We can't take any chances." he replied. "We should find another way out of here; there's sure to be an emergency exit down here."

After a few minutes of rest, Jill and Barry got back on their feet and began their exploration of the basement. The basement was cold and quiet; old cobwebs could be seen in every nook and cranny, and Jill swore she had seen a rat or two. There wasn't much kept down here apart from a few filing cabinets that had a thick layer of dust on top of them. A corridor stretched out in front of them, with wooden doors lining the walls.

"Think we should check out the rooms?" Jill asked, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry, ever cautious, had his magnum unholstered and pointed out in front of him.

"Nah, don't bother." he said, coolly. "I doubt they'd keep an emergency exit in one of the storage rooms. Let's just continue until we reach the other side of the basement."

Just as they were about to advance, a noise like metal hitting metal came from somewhere in the darkness. Freezing solid, Jill and Barry looked like wax works for a few moments as they stood in fear.

"What's that?" Jill whispered, without moving her lips.

"No idea." Barry replied, equally frightened. The noise rang out again, and this time they could discern that it was coming from one of the rooms, behind a metal door. A sign by the door revealed that it was the holding cell room. After a few moments, Barry approached the door and looked as if he was going to open it!

"What the hell are you doing?" Jill cried out, angrily.

"Investigating the noise, what else?" he replied, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Are you on drugs?" she asked, sarcastically. "You hear a scary noise in a pitch dark basement, what do you do? You don't go _near _it!" she squirmed, visibly shaking with fear.

"It's probably just a rat." he sighed, ignoring her pleas and threats and continuing to open the door. The door creaked open, and revealed a large room where three cells stood in rows.

In the centre of the room was a giant mutated rat, with large yellow eyes, a huge set of razor sharp front teeth and the mangiest fur Jill had ever seen. Unable to scream, or move, Jill froze as the ten foot rat turned to face them, blood dripping from its long claws and fangs. It obviously had been feasting on a poor police officer that lay dead on the floor.

"You were right." Jill squealed. "It was a rat!"

Screaming loudly, Barry and Jill ran down the corridor like a pair of schoolgirls after seeing a spider as the massive rat gave chase. Almost in tears, they both reached the end of the corridor and back to where they started, unable to run anywhere else! The rat, seeing that he had caught his prey, stood back a little bit and thought about which human it would devour first. As it did this, Barry quickly pulled out a grenade from his gun belt and pulled the pin out quickly; the rat, seeing its prey move, descended quickly on him! In one swift motion, Barry dived to the side, after throwing the grenade into the rat's giant wide-open mouth! The rat, surprised as the foreign object entered into his throat, began to choke as it sprang backwards. Jill, realising what would come next, dove behind Barry to protect herself from the blast. A few seconds later and a huge explosion roared out from in front of them, sending mutated rat guts flying everywhere. Luckily for Jill, as she was cowering behind him on the floor, Barry caught the brunt end of the gore, leaving her with only a thin layer of dust on her clothing.

"Shall we get the fuck out of here now?" Barry said, flatly.


End file.
